


Wonder World!

by lexizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute switchees being cute switchees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexizu/pseuds/lexizu
Summary: “No matter when, with a smile, Knock・Knock・Knock”Piece for Cantare, an Enstars Song Zine. The piece was based on the song "Knockin' Fantasy", by Switch!





	Wonder World!

Three of them.

It has always been like that. Three. Three mesmerizing colors lighting up the stage. Three hypnotizing smiles that would warm up the hearts of anyone who had the opportunity to see them. That was Switch’s charm. The power of filling stranger’s hearts with _‘happy’_ colors, that was their favorite part when performing.

And now, they were standing. Together, in the backstage, waiting patiently to jump into the empty stage and fill it with sparkles and magic. It wasn’t silent, at all. They were following the usual routine, with Natsume hitting Tsumugi with any object he could put his hands into, and Sora laughing innocently at it, and talking about his master’s ‘lonely’ color, or his senpai’s ‘excited’ color. But this time, it felt even more… Magical. There was a lack of words to describe the feeling for that night’s spectacle. Or maybe there wasn’t a _lack_ of them. Maybe each member would word it so differently, that their definitions couldn’t be put together to make a description fitting the three of them.

Sora would have talked about colors. A ‘happy’ color was coming from the audience, which made Sora radiate a ‘pleased’ color. He could mention how the ‘loneliness’ of Natsume’s color was fading away, so he could show off a shade so similar, and at the same so different, from Sora’s. And, although Tsumugi was keeping the same color has before, it was brighter, it reflected his charm, and that was what made Sora happy. The amount of vibrant colors, that were so pleasing to look at in his eyes, would make an amazing, magnificent combination.

But let’s go away from colors, at least for a bit. The bluebird was sitting on the floor, silently reading the horoscope of the day, just to make sure he wasn’t going to make mistakes on the live. He could hear Natsume scolding him, but he would complain about it, saying things like, “Uuu, Natsume-kun is so mean!!”. But, deep down, he was happy. His fortune looked almost perfect, and it would reflect on his teammates, on the stage, on the happy look in his own eyes. Tsumugi would say that this was just like in fantasy books, just as cute and magical. And the fact that Natsume let him (after days and days trying to convince him) to wear his lucky items on stage was only making him feel safe. He felt warm and protected, and he hoped that everyone could feel the same.

And while yelling at Tsumugi, and cheering Sora up, Natsume could feel something grow inside his chest. Almost like a brilliant light, that could illuminate everything he could ever think of. A light that he would, most of the time, keep to himself. Maybe because it was a part of his secret magic. No one would believe someone who skips classes and spends most of the time casting spells while sitting on pentagrams and reading strange-looking books, anyway, so showing his true colors on stage was the true surprise for everyone, often referred to as “Magic”, with the real meaning of that word being completely ignored. The entire performance was what Natsume would define as “magic”, with shiny colors complementing each other perfectly, the sparkly looks on people as objects and animals started to appear out of three sets of hats, and their voices melting together to produce a heartwarming melody. His- no, their live, was magic.

But the three of them could find a common word between their own. The “Wonder World”. What they created with Switch was exactly that. A place, even if it was just an empty stage, that they would fill with upbeat melodies, joyful dancing moves and soothing voices. And with only that, they could transfer their charm to their audience, and make them feel like they were not alone. That no matter how many times they were thrown to the side, or how many mistakes they have made, they were welcome into Switch’s world, where they would not hesitate to smile, and they could be freed of their worries with the marvellous spectacle, something that people can’t believe that exists, until they see it with their own eyes. Life wasn't easy, for any of them, but their intentions were so clear, so pure, that they reached their audience so easily, that it was impossible not to be attached to them. The three of them, the colorful trio, wanted to be able to see other people getting excited. That was their goal.

And hearing everyone screaming, not showing any signs of patience, trying to get them to step on the stage, was only one way of proving that they were making it come true.

“Master! Sora can see pretty colors! They want to see us!”

His innocent voice made the leader smile, warmly, and pat his junior’s head with kindness.

“They DO, Sora. They’re exciTED to see our MAGIC.”

And, at the same time, they were also excited to perform, even if they wouldn't say it out loud. They really wanted to jump, to dance, to smile at the stage and to let their souls be fulfilled by deafening (but happy) sounds. They took each other's hands, the grip being tight, and with Natsume in the middle holding his superior and his junior and bringing calm to them. Or at least to Sora, since the grip in Tsumugi's hand was _too_ tight for him to handle. And with smile on their faces, they let the curtains open.

Three spotlights put their focuses on them. Green and yellow lights lightened up the place as they quickly walked to the front of the huge stage that, even if it was for a small moment, belonged to them. Only to the three of them. It was Switch's time to shine; _Their fantastic live._

Natsume tipped his hat, then brought his sight to Sora, and after that, to Tsumugi. A smile could be seen across his face- Not only his, across everyone's. This was truly a Wonder World, a place built entirely out of the miracles they freed; from Switch, to the rest of the Earth. Because as long as they could continue to be together, everything was going to be okay. They would be able to completely unwind, to put all the negativity from the past, painful years, to the side. They would be able to, even if it was for a moment, stare at their audience's eyes, drawing closer, changing their expressions to the point of being able to see the beautiful colors their souls would radiate. It was easy to see how emotions controlled people's bodies, making them dance to the happiest tunes without worrying about the future or the past, focusing only on the present, and letting themselves drown in that mischievous spice, hidden in the lyrics and the music, in the words and the way they would flow as they came out from their mouths. The way they made their songs reach people's hearts without a lot of effort what was really stood up about them. A few mentions about magic, and their public was already screaming in joy. And if they simply decided to add the 'happiest colors' and the 'brightest words' to the formula, the result was the best of fortunes for them.

It was so nice, so sparky, with smoke, flashlights and loud music that would cover the sound of their steps as they moved onstage, jumping and doing all kind of pirouettes. It was such a special, beautiful ceremony, and they were so happy to share it. With the rest of Yumenosaki, with their fans, with themselves.

"Natsume-kun~ they look really happy… I am so glad I brought my lucky item…"

Natsume quickly turned around, not knowing what to say. He smiled at him, for the first time in the whole day, because it was calming to see him without worrying that much about fortune or the afterlife. In the other hand, _"did he really bring his lucky item!? To the live!?"_ And the answer was "yes", of course, it was even attached to the outfit now that he realised. But that wasn’t important currently, of course, it was a better idea to let him be happy with his little stuffed bunny of luck hanging and dancing on his hat. After all, every living being in that space had to be happy, or their spell wouldn’t work properly… That was the only requirement they had to follow to accomplish their goal as a group. It wasn’t possible to have people making cheerful faces if any of them was performing with a sad expression or a lower tone on their voice. Sora quickly rushed to the center of the stage, breaking the current silence after all the songs with a tight hug to his upperclassmen, as he innocently laughed all their worries away. There was still space for one more song, so it was time to show all they’ve got, letting them sip on their magical lives for another moment.

And, standing side to side, smiling at each other like on their first live, they firmly held their colorful canes, and when the first beat of the ending song gave them the permission to do it, they hit them against the floor carefully, making such a nice and enjoyable sound from something so trivial. They broke, with something as simple as that, the doors to their public’s heart, leaving them open and ready to let the joy enter once again. Kindly knocking on their hearts, they left a piece of their wonder world there, to get people to remember them. They didn’t care when would they come back, because the sparkle they left on their inside would, someday, crave for magic when people were sad. And Switch would welcome them, and bring them safety in their fantastic lives.

**_“No matter when, with a smile, Knock・Knock・Knock”_ **

**_**_Knockin Fantasy, Switch._**_**

**Author's Note:**

> High quality fic for some high quality boys.  
> I honestly wrote this entire thing in little time and I'm so proud of the result tbh!!
> 
> The full zine is on @enstsongzine Twitter, so make sure to check the whole zine in there! All of the fics and the artworks are stunning and they deserve to be appreciated ♡


End file.
